


He Felt Safe

by miss_music666 (orphan_account)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_music666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim contemplates some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Felt Safe

Something Tim didn't really..._acknowledge_ until after Bruce was...gone, and Dick was Batman, and _the Demon_ was Robin?

They're all pretty fucked up.

True, Kon told him (complained to him?) that they were all messed up. Told him it wasn't normal, the repressed feelings, the way they treated each other.

His complaints doubled, tripled, after he found out that Tim and Dick, and Bruce and Dick, and sometimes all three of them, had sex. Frequently.

Kon said it wasn't normal. That he should tell his parents.

Tim liked it, though. He felt safe, with Dick on one side, Bruce on the other, their strong limbs wrapped tightly around his smaller body. He enjoyed their kisses. He enjoyed their hard thrusts into his body. He enjoyed when one took his mouth and the other his ass.

And if Kon couldn't understand that? Well, fuck him.

To bad Kon was right


End file.
